David's punishment
by Slayen
Summary: David's been a brat lately and endangers the rest of the gang so Paul, Dwain, and Marco Decide to punish him. Don't like punishment stories then don't read. Flamers will be munched on by the lost Boys. Happy Bday Ryoko. chepter three is up
1. Default Chapter

David's punishment 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own lost boys

**Warnings: **contains spanking swearing and possible character occness

**A/N:** this is an early Bday fic for my best friend Ryoko enjoy. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes.

It was nighttime in Santa Carla. The sun had just set. You could hear the sound of motorbikes in the distance as the lost boy road to the boardwalk. Once there the Lost Boys went wondering around. They stopped near the stage to hear the band play.

"Man this band sucks!" said Paul.

"Yea the singer is totally off key. You could do a better job then him Paul." replayed Marco.

"You're right I can sing way better than this guy and I think I will." said Paul.

Paul's long curly blond hair blew in the wind as he walked to the stage. Dwain and Marco sniggered as Paul left. David just rolled his eyes smirking at Paul's antics. Paul reached the stage and jumped on it. Paul tuxedo tail blew in the wind as he jumped on the stage.

Paul then told the singer to get off the stage.

"No." said the singer.

"This is my stage you leave." The singer continued.

Paul just punched the singer out and took the microphone. Paul smirked then turned toward the audience.

"Sorry about that ladies and germs but that guy's singing was killing my ears. I bet you I can sing ten times better then this Guy." said Paul.

"Who is this guy?" asked a girl from the crowed.

"I don't know but he's hot!" Replied another girl from the audience.

"Yea and he dresses cool too." Said another girl from the crowed.

"That fishnet shirt under the tuxedo jacket is totally hot." Said anther girl.

Forget the shirt check out those mussels. Replied anther girl from the crowed.

"Paul blushed. I'm Paul and I'm going to give you a show you'll never forget." Said Paul.

The music began to play and Paul began to sing.

"Wow he really is good." Commented a girl from the audience.

Good he's hot. I wish he'd take off his shirt. Replied a girl from the crowed.

As if he heard Paul took off his tuxedo jacket followed by his fishnet shirt. There Paul stood half naked singing and dancing to the music. The girls in the crowed went crazy. Paul continued to sing and dance for and hour then stopped.

"Thank you, you've been a great audience but I have to go now." said Paul as he got dressed.

"Nooo." said all the girls in the audience.

Then there was a bright lightwhich caused the audience to shield their eyes. When the light faded Paul wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" Asked the disappointed fan girls.

Paul heads back to the guys.

"Hey" said Paul.

"Through making a fool of you self.?" Asked David.

Paul smirks and nodes.

"lets find something else to do." Said Paul

"Yea" Said Marco.

So the boys started walking and decided to go on the caracal. Once on David starts a fight with some punk causing a police officer to come.

"I thought I told you kids not to come back here." Said the officer

David, Dwain, Marco, and Paul just sneered at the officer and left.

David decided to go to this all guy nightclub called Lunars. There is a rumor that the club is owed by werewolves.

"Hey David isn't this club owed by werewolves?" asked Dwain.

"Yea that is what I heard." said Paul.

"Why did you bring us here when you know werewolves and vampires don't get along?" asked Marco.

"Shut up!" said David, who headed to the bar to get a drink.

Paul and Dwain Started to dance. Marco went to pick up some chick. The gang was enjoying themselves until a loud yell was heard.

"What are you doing here leech?" Yelled the werewolf.

"Dancing got a problem with that?" Asked David

The werewolf growled and punched David. David went flying three feet before he could stop himself. The now airborne vampire launched himself at the werewolf. David then punched the werewolf causing him to smash into the wall. After the werewolf crashed Dwain, Marco, and Paul joined David.

The werewolf then changed into his animal form and growled at the lost boys. The werewolf then let a loud howl to signal his pack that he needed help. Soon Paul, Marco, Dwain, and David were surrounded.

"Well this is just great." Said Paul.

"Yea thanks a lot David." Said Dwain.

"Man I told you going into this club was asking for trouble." Commented Marco.

"Shut up!" Replied David.

Soon all hell broke loose and the lost boys were fighting for their lives. The lost boys took out ten werewolves but there was still twenty more.

This is nuts we have to get out of here. Remarked Paul.

"Yea but how?" Said Marco.

Just then two werewolves pounced on Dwain. Paul and Marco came to Dwain's defense. They kicked the werewolves off of Dwain. Then while carrying Dwain took to the air fallowed by David. Paul, Marco, David had to dodge leaps and stuff being throw at them by the werewolves. They made it to the door and flew to the cave.

Once at the cave Paul gave Dwain a bottle of blood.Once Dwain was ok the boys turned on David.

"What the hell were you thinking going into a werewolf owed nightclub? We could have been killed." Said Dwain.

"Yea man what the hell did you think would happen?" Asked Marco.

"You almost got Dwain killed." Said Paul

" Look would you all shut up! I didn't know for sure that the club was owed by werewolves." said David.

"Don't tell us to shut up." Said Dwain

"I have had it with your attitude lately!" Exclaimed Marco.

"Yea man what's up with you? You have been more and more arrogant and rude lately." It's been pissing me off." Said Paul.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Said David as he walked to another part of the cave.

"I don't know what's up with him but I'm tired of it." said Dwain.

"Me to." Replied Marco.

"I think David needs a spanking laughed." Paul.

"Hey that isn't a bad idea." Said Dwain.

"yea" Said Marco.

"Wait! I was just kidding. How are we supposed to spank him, he would just heal anyway." Stated Paul.

"We use the potion that Shadow Vixen gave us, the one that would turn us human for two days." Said Dwain.

"Great that way we could spank him and he would feel it the next day." said Marco.

"You guys are Crazy how are we supposed to get him to drink it. I don't think he would drink it if we tell him to." Said Paul.

"We put it in his drink duh." said Marco.

"Won't he smell it?" Ask Paul

"No remember Dream Vixen Said it was odorless and tasteless." Replied Dwain.

"Oh! Lets get something to spank him with Said Paul.

A few minutes later they had their items, Dwain had a belt, Marco had a paddle, and Paul had a switch.

"Okay hide everything until we give David the potion." Said Dwain

Paul and Marco did as told. Then went to get a beer. Dwain opened David's can of beer and pored in the potion.

"Here" Said Dwain as he handed the beer to David.

David just took the beer without saying anything and began to drink. When David was halfway through with the can he began to feel dizzy and sick. David then passed out. And hour later David woke up.

"What happened?" Moaned David

He opened his eyes and saw Dwain holding a belt, Marco smacking paddle againstthe palm of his hand, and Paul holding what looked like a small branch from a tree.

"we slipped you the potion Shadow Vixen gave us that will turn you human for two days." Said Marco.

"You turned me human why?" screamed David.

"Because we are sick of you attitude." Replied Dwain.

Yea man lately you've been a royal pain in the ass and we are sick of it." Commented Paul.

"So we are going to give you an attitude adjustment by spanking you. Explained Dwain.

"Spanking me? You have to be fucking kidding me. I won't let you." Yelled David

David then began to run away. Marco then flew in the air and grabbed David and dragged him to the couch.

"You don't have a choice. You will get ten spanks from the three of us. Starting with me." Said Marco.

Marco then unbuttoned David's pants and pulled them down. Then he sat on the coach and pulled David Face down across his lap. Then Marco pulled down David's underwear.

Marco raised the paddle and then brought it down hard on David's bare bottom. **Smack.**

"Let me fucking go now." Cursed David.

David's only response was another hard **smack. Smack, Smack.**

"Ow let me go damet." Yelled David.

**Smack, Smack.**

"That fucking hurts." Cried David.

David's eyes began to fill with tears. **Smack, Smack.**

"Stop" Said David

David was still trying to get away but it was no use. David was human now and couldn't compete with Marco's vampire strength. Tears stated rolling down David's cheeks. **Smack, smack.** The last two Spanks were the hardest of all the other spanks combined. Marco then put down his paddle.

Marco got upand put David over the arm of the sofa. That way Dwain could have better swinging momentum. David tried to get away but Marco was faster. Marco grabbed David's hands while Paul held him down. **Crack **went the Belt. David screamed in pain.

"Stop let me go asshole." Screamed David.

Tears started falling down David's cheeks again. **Crack, crack.**

"Ow Stop." Said David has he stated to cry harder.

"You nearly got us killed to night." Said Dwain. As he hit David two more times.

**Crack, Crack. **

"You've been acting like a spoiled brat for months now." Said Dwain.

Dwain hit David two more times. **Crack**, **crack.**

"Stop! I'm sorry." cried David.

Dwain hit David three more times really hard. **Crack, crack, crack.**

David stated to sobbing. Dwain put down the belt and Paul released David. Marco then let go of David's hands. Paul then picked up the sobbing David and put him over his lap.

"No! Please no more, I'm sorry." Sobbed David.

David was trying to get away.

"Sorry David you disserve this and you know it." Said Paul.

Swish, Swish. David howled in pain. "Stop please." Pleaded David.

Swish, Swish.

"S-stop please I-I w-won't d-do I-it a-again." Stammered David

**Swish, Swish. **David then went limp in Paul's lap. **Swish, Swish, Swish, Swish. **The last four spanks were the hardest ever and David howled with every one. Paul then rubbed David's back.

"Shhh, It is over." Said Paul.

Paul gently pulled up David's underwear, which covered his ruby red cheeks. David continued to sob. Marco started to pet David's hair.

"Shh, it is over, all is forgiven." Said Marco.

Dwain knelt down and rubbed David back too.

It is all over." Said Dwain soothingly.

David sobs turned into sniffles.

"I'm sorry." Said David

"It's okay." Said Dwain as he Marco and Paul continued to rub David's back.

Soon David stopped crying all together.

"Well we better get to bed the sun is coming up". Said Dwain.

"Yea!" Said Paul and Marco.

"Have fun in the day light." Said Marco as he and Paul went to bed.

David fell asleep on his stomach on the sofa. The next day David woke up around noon. David felt the warm sun on his back since the sofa was near the mouth of the cave. He stood up and winced at the pain in his butt.

"Ow! Dwain Paul and Marco will pay for this." Said David Smirking.

But first I'll enjoy the day said David.

The end 

**AN** Happy Bday Ryoko. Please tell me what you think. Goodbye for now.

**Slayen**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one thanks for the reviews. I'm out of ideas so continuing this story may not happen unless you give me some ideas on what you want to happen. If I know what you would like to happen I could write anther chapter or more depending on how good your ideas are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own lost boys.

**Author note: **I'm back. Do to popular demand here is the second and last installment of David's Punishment. Sorry for the long wait and special thanks to Broken Mirrors and Tainted Souls

**Warnings:** spanking, swearing, spelling/grammar mistakes, and possible character oocness.

**David's revenge**

Nighttime was in full swing in the Santa Carla area. Loud music could be heard coming from the pier. Everyone was enjoying themselves, well everyone except David. It had been a month since his fellow gang members had punished him and he still hadn't figured out how to exact his revenge. Not being able to come up with an appropriate retribution made David feel both angry and frustrated. That's why David was walking along the beach with an irritated look on his face, like he had been for the last few weeks instead of being with the other lost boys.

David wasn't just angry at the punishment it self-but with the teasing, smacks and taunting he received from his so-called friends was enough to bring him to a full rage.

**Flashback**

_David had enjoyed his first day of being able to be out during the day. He had gone swimming, which had done wonder for his burning bottom. The cold water from the beach had eased the effects of his punishment but he still couldn't sit without squirming and experiencing an intense burning sensation. David was lying on his stomach watching a movie on the battery operated TV. He was starting to drift off when a smack on his still tender ass caused him to cry out and jump off the couch. _

_When he looked up he saw Paul's smirking face._

"_What did you hit me for?" asked David while glaring at Paul._

_Paul ignored David question and asked one of his own. _

"_How was it being in the sun today? You look like you got a tan," said Paul._

_Before David could reply he felt another Smack on his enflamed butt as Marco came in and teased David_

"_That's not the only thing that got tanned," said Marco._

_David glared while rubbing is sore ass._

"_Fuck you Marco and to answer your question Paul yes I did have a good time to day," said David irritatedly._

_Paul and Marco laughed._

**End flashback.**

David sighed. That is how the two nights of him being mortal went. Either Paul or Marco would smack his ass and make rude comments to him or they would laugh at him squirming in his chair. Dwayne didn't smack him or taunt him but the smirk he wore and his amused gray eyes always made David think that he was mocking him too. David continued to walk along the beach trying to think how to best get Paul, Marco, and Dwayne back when he heard a voice. David looked around trying to figure out who was talking to him when he realized it was Max speaking to him telepathically.

"What do you want Max?" asked David.

"I want you to come to my house, we have some things to discuss," said Max.

"_I wonder what he wants with me,"_ thought David as he headed toured Max's house on his motorcycle.

A few minutes later David reached Max's house and knocked on the door after he got off his bike. Max answered the door look none to pleased. David mentally shivered as he entered the house.

"You wanted to see me?" asked David with his usual cocky voice.

"Come into the parlor," replied Max.

"_Said the spider to the fly,"_ thought David unnerved but not showing it.

David fallowed Max in to the parlor and sat down on a brown leather couch. Max sat in a tan armchair across from David. Max looked at David and David looked at Max both not saying any thing. Some time past and they were still starring but not talking. Finally David broke the silence.

"Did you call me here for a reason or just to star at me because you're wasting my time?" said David in annoyance.

Max narrowed his eyes and spoke for the first time since they sat down.

"Yes I have a reason for summoning you here and you better drop the attitude before you end up in position you don't want to be in," answered Max threateningly.

David wisely bit back a rude retort and asked Max more or less politely why he was here.

"What's the problem Max?" asked David.

"Your gang members have been completely out of control lately. Just last night they nearly scared Lucy to death by pretending to run her over with their bikes. Not mention that they have been exposing themselves to mortals like its one big game," stated Max

David was now even more irritated at the fact that Max called only to complain about Dwayne, Paul, and Marco which caused him to throw caution to the far wins and make a rather rude retort.

"This has to do with me because?" asked David snidely.

Max's eyes flashed and before David could blink he was face down over Max's lap with his pants and boxers around his ankles. _Oh shit _thought David as he tried to escape but it was no use. A hard **smack **on David's unclothed bottom made him freeze and yell.

"Let me go of me," screamed David as he was spanked.

Max ignored David as he started to speak while spanking and punctuating each word with hard and fast smacks, making sure that he didn't give the now thrashing David any time to heal.

"I **smack** told you **smack** to **smack** drop the **smack** Attitude **smack** or you **smack** would **smack **end **smack** up **smack **in a **smack **position **smack** you **smack** wouldn't **smack **want **smack** to **smack **be **smack** in **smack**," reprimanded Max.

David had stopped fighting Max and hoped that was all Max had to say but to his dismay Max didn't stop speaking or spanking David. Max made sure that David didn't get reprieve from both the lecture and the spanking. Max also didn't stop punctuating each word with a smack either.

"And **smack** this **smack **concerns **smack** you **smack** because **smack** you **smack **are **smack **their **smack** leader **smack**. It **smack **is your **smack** responsibility **smack** to **smack **make **smack** sure **smack** that **smack **they **smack** stay **smack** out **smack** of **smack **trouble **smack** and **smack** are **smack **safe **smack**. Just **smack** as **smack** it **smack** is **smack** my **smack **job **smack **that **smack **you **smack **understand **smack** this **smack **and **smack** learn **smack **a **smack **lesson **smack **from **smack** this **smack**. Do **smack** you **smack** understand **smack**?" Asked Max as he continued to punish David.

During Max's second tirade David had thrown his hands back trying to prevent Max from hitting him further and stared to cry bloody tears half way through Max's speech and his bottom felt as if he had sat in a deep fryer. Even though he was in so much pain he refused to answer Max's question there for allowing the unrelenting punishment to continue. Max like all parents hated to see his kid in pain and wanted to stop punishing David but he couldn't until he was sure David understood his responsibility. Max also whished that he could lighten both the smacks and the speed of the punishment but new if he did David ass would heal and he have to start all over again. Max waited a while for an answer but was still spanking David hard and fast.

When it became clear that David wasn't going to answer Max intensified the power of his smacks. **Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. **After ten whacks Max asked David again if he understood his responsibility as a leader while spanking.

"Do **smack** you **smack** understand **smack** what **smack** it** smack** means **smack** to **smack **be **smack** a **smack **leader **smack**?" asked Max.

David was biting his lip so hard that it was bleeding because he didn't want to cry out but he still refused to answer Max's question. Max sighed and started spanking David even harder. **Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.**

"Stop," screamed David unable to keep from crying out any longer.

**Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.** After five more Smacks, which David howled after every one Max, began to speak again.

"If **smac**k you** smack** weren't **smack** so **smack** stubborn** smack** and **smack **answered **smack** my** smack** question **smack** this **smack** would **smack** have **smac**k been **smack** over **smack** by **smack** now **smack**. Now **smack** are** smack** you **smack** ready **smack** to answer **smack** my question **smack?"** Asked Max.

David was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't speak but nodded. Max let a sigh of relief glad that this would soon be over. Max also went back to spanking David like he was before so the spanks weren't so hard but they were not to light either.

"Do **smack** you **smack** understand **smack** the **smack** responsibilities **smack** of **smack** a **smack** leader **smack**?" Inquired Max.

David still couldn't speak since he still was shaking with sobs but he nodded again. Max began to speak to David again.

I **smack** know **smack** that **smack** it **smac**k is **smack** hard **smack** to **smack** talk **smack** but **smack** I **smack** need** smack** you **smack** to **smack** tell **smack** me **smack** what **smack** you **smack** learned **smack**," said Max tenderly.

David took a few breaths and began to speak.

"I learned that as a leader I'm to make sure that my followers are safe and out of trouble. Please stop I'll make sure Paul, Marco, and Dwayne never do any thing like what they did again," replied David an started sobbing even harder then before bloody tears now staining his face.

Max stopped the punishment immediately and began rubbing David's back and speaking soothing words.

That's a good boy; it's all over said Max as he rubbed David's back.

Within minutes David stopped crying and his flaming red ass tuned back to white like nothing ever happened. After talking with Max about all the trouble the other vampires called David apologized to Max for all the trouble both David and his companions caused. David promised Max that he would make sure that the other lost boys would never do any of that stuff again and left for the cave. David was smiling cunningly as headed to the lost cave because Max had unknowingly given David the perfect way to exact his revenge on his gang members.

On the way to the cave David picked up Chinese food for dinner. After David arrived at the cave he chanted a spell to seal the cave so none could leave the cave unless David said the counter spell then gingerly opened the take out boxes and went looking for some more of that potion Shadow Vixen gave them. David found it and put a little bit in every container of Chinese food then carefully resealed the boxes. Just as he finished resealing the boxes Paul, Marko, and Dwayne walled in to the cave to see what looked like David unloading Chinese food.

"Cool man you got Chinese," said Paul.

Dwayne looked at the food suspiciously.

"Why did you buy Chinese when there is no one to initiate in to the gang?" asked Dwayne.

David shrugged his shoulders.

"Was in the mood," said David impassively as he went to get a beer.

Once David got his beer and opened it he poured in a different potion that not only was an antidote but also prevented the changing from vampire to mortal. Only David knew of this potion and was glad he never told the others about. The others were oblivious to what David did. David took his drink and started making a plate that consisted of a little of every thing then began to eat.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to eat?" asked David impassively.

After seeing David eat the food the wary Vampires began to eat as well. With in a few minutes Marko, Paul, and Dwayne Fell unconscious. While they were unconscious David got the same spanking implements as the other lost boys used on him. Paul, Dwayne, and Marco woke up with a grown.

"What happened?" asked Marco

"I turned you all mortal," answered David.

"How?" Dwayne asked enraged

"I put it in the Chinese," said David.

"But you ate the Chinese food too," said Paul.

Yes I did but before I ate I took the antidote so I wouldn't turn mortal," replied David.

What antidote?" Dwayne screamed.

The one Shadow Vixen made that I didn't tell you about," said David calmly.

"Why?" inquired Paul.

"Because I thought it might come in handy if I didn't tell and I was right," said David slyly.

"Why did you turn us mortal?" questioned Marco.

"Because I wanted revenge and because there are some things that we have to discus," replied David.

"Like what" asked Dwayne?

"Like the fact Max called me to his house to discus his displeasure with you guys with me over his lap while he spanked me," answered David angrily.

"He did that to you?" asked Marco in shock.

Yes and while he was spanking he said it was my responsibility to make sure that all of you stayed out of trouble," answered David.

"Man that's ruff. I'm sorry," said Paul.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be. I'm going to make dame sure you guys never do anything so stupid again. What were you guys thinking going around and showing mortals what you are, trashing the video store max works at, and killing mortals just for kicks. Are you trying to get yourselves staked or experimented on "asked David enraged.

"What are you gonna do about?" asked Dwayne icily.

"I'm going to give all of you spanking you never will forget," said David.

Every one stared at David in shock then bolted for the mouth of the cave so they could escape. Only to find out that there was some kind of force field preventing them from leaving.

"I figured you try to escape from me so I sealed the cave so you couldn't escape," said David with a cold smirk.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard," said David.

"The easy way is you take your punishment willingly. The hard way is you fight me and I'm forced to make you submit which will add to your punishment," explained David.

"Which is it going to going to be," asked David calmly?

The three lost boy looked at David then at each other. Dwayne and Paul ran away to try to escape their punishment while Marco stayed.

"Not going to try to escape your punishment?" Asked David,

"No. I don't want to make things worse for myself," replied Marco.

"Smart move and since you've displayed a sense of responsibility that the others are apparently incapable of I will allow you to choose what you will be spanked with," replied David.

There was a paddle, belt, and a switch to choose from. Marco selected the paddle and meekly looked at David. David led him to the couch and after retrieving the paddle from Marco he told Marco to remove his pants and underwear. Marco did as asked blushing after removing his boxers. David then pulled Marco face down over his lap. **Whack. **

"Ahhh," yelled Marco in more surprise then pain.

Another loud **whack** was heard as David hit Marco again. This time however Marco didn't say any thing. **Whack Whack, Whack,** **whack,** and **whack.** David gave Macro five hard and fast smacks with the paddle Marco bit his lip to keep from crying out but he couldn't stop his eyes from starting to burn. **Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack.** David began to spank Marco harder seeing that he wasn't getting the reaction he was expecting from Marco.

"Ow," screamed Marco

**Whack, whack, whack, whack **went the paddle hard and fast over Marco's bottom rapidly turning the now pink skin red.

"Fuck," cried Marco as bloody tears start rolling down his cheeks.

David decided to give Marco's under curve and thighs special attention with ten sharp smacks. **Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack. **

"Stop" screams Marco as he starts to sob.

David ignores his pleas and starts lecturing Marco punctuating each word with a smack as he moves up and down Marco's bottom.

"What **whack **were you **whack** thinking **whack** you **whack** could of **whack** been **whack** captured **whack** by **whack **scientists **whack** or staked **whack**."

"Ahhhhhhhh," screamed Marco as he threw his hands back to protect his bottom.

David just grabbed his hands at the wrist and held them behind Marco's back and spanked Marco harder where butt meats thighs. **Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack.**

"I'm s-s-sorry," sobs Marco his face bloody from his tears.

"What **whack** are **whack** you **whack** sorry **whack **for **whack **exactly?" Asked David.

Marco doesn't say any thing and continues to sob.

David then tells Marco that he needs to hear what he has learned in the same Max did to him.

I **whack **know **whack **it is whack hard **whack **for you **whack **but **whack** you **whack **have **whack** to tell **whack** me what **whack** you **whack** learned **whack.**

Marco howled then took several deep breaths wincing with every smack David gave him.

"I- I- I ow am fuck s-s-sorry dame I-I-I shit s-s-scared hell L-L-Lucy a-a- and ahhh p-p-put yelp m-m-my s-s-self please i-i-in d-d-danger stop," stuttered Marco going limp across David's lap.

**Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack.** David gave Marco five extra hard smacks to Marco's ass then stopped. Marco hollered with every single smack then went limp sobbing over David's lap.

"shh it's over" soothed David while rubbing Marco's back.

Marco just continued to sob,

"Every thing is going to be all right." said David as he gingerly rubbed Marco's dark red ass

Marco started to calm down a little

"You're forgiven," Said David while thinking _who ever came up with soothing talk shit was full of shit themselves._

Marcos sobs now became sniffles. David gently sat Marco up making sure his ass was not touching anything and held him to his chest while petting Marco's hair. After a few minutes Marco stopped crying and fell asleep in David's arms. David rolled his eyes when he saw that Marco was asleep and gently laid him face down on the couch keeping Marco bare assed then covered him with a blanket. As soon as Marco was settled David went to hunt down Paul and Dwayne.

David searched the cave for ten minutes getting irritated while looking for Dwayne and Paul. Finely David found Dwayne deep in the cave surrounded by boulders and other rubble from the earthquake.

"You sure didn't chose your hiding place well," said David.

"Fuck off," said Dwayne while looking like he was about to attack David.

"You're in enough trouble I strongly suggests that you give up the fight and except your punishment, you wouldn't want to add attacking me to the list of mistakes you made," said David.

"Fuck you" said Dwayne as he charged David fist ready to strike.

David caught it with little effort then proceeded to drag a struggling Dwayne toured the nearest bolder. Once there David began to remove Dwayne's pants and underwear. After he striped Dwayne David pulled him face down over his lap.

"Let me fucking go," screamed Dwayne.

David ignored him and took out the switch from his pocket. David wasted no time in beginning Dwayne's punishment as he delivered five hard swats to Dwayne's bottom. **Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish.**

"Ow! Let me fucking up now," cried Dwayne

**Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish.** Seven harsh swats to his under curve is all the response Dwayne got as an answer.

"Shit," screamed Dwayne as his eyes began to burn.

**Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish.** David then gave Dwayne's thighs nine hard and fast whacks.

"Fuck," said Dwayne has he started to cry bloody tears.

"I **swish **seriously **swish** hope **swish** that **swish** you **swish **are **swish** learning **swish** something **swish** from **swish** this **swish**," said David punctuating each word with a brutal wallop from the swish.

Dwayne was now sobbing uncontrollably **swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, and swish. **David ran as series of hard and fast whacks up and down Dwayne's drastically changing his ruby red ass making it a darker shade of red. Dwayne lets out a cry of distress with every smack of the switch. David sees that he is finally getting through to Dwayne and starts his lecture. Making sure each word is punctuated with a sharp whack with the switch.

"First **swish** you **swish **go **swish** showing **swish** the **swish **whole **swish** fucking **swish** town **swish** you're **swish** a **swish **vampire **swish,** then **swish** you **swish **try **swish **to **swish** run **swish **Lucy **swish **down **swish** with **swish **your **swish** bike **swish,** after **swish **that **swish** you **swish** run **swish** from **swish **your **swish **punishment **swish,** then **swish **you **swish** try **swish** to attack **swish **me **swish.** What **swish** were **swish** you **swish **thinking s**wish,**" said David.

"I-i-i-I s-s-s-sorry p-p-p-please s-s-s-stop. i-i-i-I w-w-w-won't d-d-d-do i-i-i-it a-a-a-again," stuttered Dwayne.

**Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish.** David gave the now mortal vampire several more stinging swats with the switch all over his ass before asking what he was sorry for.

"Tell **swish** me **swish **what **swish** you **swish** are **swish **sorry **swish **for **swish,**" demanded David as he continued to spank Dwayne.

"I'm ow sorry dame for putting ahhhhhhhh myself in fuck danger shit fighting hell you please and running stop from you," sobbed Dwayne as he went limp on David's lap.

**Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish**. After several strikes to Dwayne's under curve and thighs David ended the punishment.

Dwayne howled with every strike of the switch to his glowing ass, before going limp over David's lap. David began to rub a sobbing Dwayne's back while murmuring soothing words to him.

"Shhh it's over now," said David.

Dwayne just continued to sob.

"Hush, calm down breath," David soothed.

S-s-sorry," said Dwayne.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for anymore shhh," said David.

Dwayne's sobs began to turn in to sniffles. David gentle sat Dwayne up and hugged him to his chest making sure his glowing dark red ass wasn't touching any thing. Soon Dwayne stopped crying and fell asleep just like Marco. David rolled his eyes and carried Dwayne and his clothes to the entrance of the cave. David found several blankets and made a small bed for him near Marco. He then laid Dwayne down on his stomach and covered him with a blanket before leaving to hunt down Paul,

David knew the sun would be coming up in a few hours so he tapped into his Vampire powers to find Paul. Locating Paul was childs play. Paul was sitting on a bolder while moving to some music he only seemed to hear. David put his hand on Paul's shoulder and Paul looked at him with wide frighten eyes.

"Hello Paul," said David

Paul gulped and stuttered "d-d-David".

"You have two options which are you can either lie across the bolder and take your punishment willing or try and escape and be punished severely. If you take it willingly I will forget about you first attempted to escape," reasoned David.

"I'll take it willingly" said Paul with a little hesitation.

"Then remove your jeans and boxers then lay down on your stomach across the bolder" said David.

Paul did as told hesitating again before laying across the bolder. David took off the leather belt he was wearing and doubled it over.

**Crack!** Went belt causing Paul to let out a shriek? **Crack, crack, crack.** David sent three more times in rapid movement to Paul's ass. Paul was vary vocal crying out with each crack of the belt. **Crack, Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack.** David Began decorating not only Paul's butt but thighs to with vivid welts from the belt.

"Ow," screeched Paul.

**Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack **went the belt. Paul screamed and began to squirm across David's lap

**Crack **stop **crack **squirming," Said Paul.

"Fuck," yelled Paul.

**Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack.** David gave five stinging strikes to Paul's under curve.

"Dame," yelped Paul as bloody tears started to run down his cheeks.

**Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack** went the belt all over Paul's ass and thighs.

"Stop," cried Paul.

David just continued to spank Paul. **Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack** went the belt as David delivered strike after strike to Paul's glowing bottom. Paul began to sob heavily. **Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, crack.** David gave Paul ten more whacks before he harangue Paul on his actions.

"I **crack** don't **crack **believe **crack **that **crack **you **crack** revealed **crack** yourself **crack** to **crack** mortals **crack **or **crack** that **crack **you **crack** had **crack** the **crack** gull **crack **to **crack** terrorize **crack** Lucy **crack.** You **crack** could of** crack** been **crack** captured **crack** by **crack **the **crack** government **crack** or **crack** staked **crack,** **crack,**" lectured David.

"Please ow stop fuck I'm ahhh sooo ssssooorrryyy cried," Paul.

"What **crack **are you **crack s**orry **crack** for **crack **exactly **crack?**" asked David

"I'm fuck sorry ow for shit putting hell myself ahhh in danger dame. And for scarring stop Lucy ouch," sobbed Paul.

David gave Paul five more strikes before ending the punishment. **Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack.** David began to gently sooth Paul like he did with Dwayne and Marco.

"Shhh it's over now, breath," said David.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," sobbed Paul.

"You were punished we won't speak of it again," soothed David.

Paul began to calm down. David being mindful of Paul's ass set him up and held him to his chest. Soon Paul was fast asleep too. David sighed and carried him to the cave entrance and laid him down next to Dwayne. After covering them both David wrote a note telling the now mortal vampires that the cave was unsealed and to have fun tomorrow. He also told them to be home at sunset or else he would seal the cave the next night so they couldn't leave the cave and then David went to sleep to.

Sun shun into the cave the next morning and Marco was the first to wakeup.

"Ouch Dame my ass huts," moaned Marco

Marco's complaints soon turned in a fit of laughter as his eyes landed on Paul and Dwayne who were on their sides holding each other. Paul's face was nestled in Dwayne's neck.

"Yo love birds wake up yelled Marco before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Paul and Dwayne woke up with a start to see Marco shaking with laughter. They looked at Marco like he was crazy and then looked at each other. When they saw how close they were to each other Paul and Dwayne quickly pulled apart which caused them to get tangled in the blanket. That was covering them causing them to fall on their still raw assess, which then caused them to yelp. Paul and Dwayne untangled themselves and simultaneously began to rub their sore behinds not noticing that they were naked from the waste down. Marco was if possible laughing harder at his two friends.

S-s-so h-h-how l-l-long h-h-have y-y-you t-t-two b-b-been t-t-together?" asked Marco.

"Shut up," yelled Dwayne and Paul together.

The two then went beet red when they noticed that they were naked from the waist down and scrambled to put on their clothes. This caused Marco to laugh more. After they were dressed Marco asked them another teasing question.

"So which one of you tops?" Asked a still laughing Marco.

"You're a real comedian," sneered Dwayne.

"Shove it up you ass Marco," said Paul.

Unlike you Paul I don't like things shoved up my ass," snickered Marco.

Paul started to jump Marco but was stopped by Dwayne

"Enough both of you, Marco get dressed so we can leave," said Dwayne.

Marco nodded now anxious to go outside during the day. It was Paul who found David's note.

"what's that?" Asked Marco.

"It's a note from David telling us the cave is unsealed and to be back here at sunset or he'll seal the cave so we can't leave tomorrow," stated Paul.

"Dose it say why," asked Dwayne

No but we better do as he says, I for one don't want to be trapped in here all day tomorrow," reasons Paul.

The other agree and headed out to spend the day at the beach so they could get some relief from their stinging backsides. Paul, Dwayne, and Marco arrived back at the cave five minutes after sun set. David greeted them at the cave entrance.

"Good you're back, for a minute I thought I'd have to come get you,"

"Why did you want us back so soon?" Asked Marco.

"Why did you want us back so soon?" Asked Marco.

"Because we're going to Max's," answered David.

"Why?" asked Paul.

"So you all can apologize to Max for all the trouble you caused," said David.

"No way in hell," said Marco.

"He'll kill us," said Paul.

"I'm not going," said Dwayne defiantly.

"You all are going and that is final, if I hear one more word out any of you I'll not on1y seal you in the cave but I'll spank you again. Now move it" yelled David. _When did I be come the father of this group thought David_

Paul, Dwayne and Marco didn't say anything the whole trip to Max's house. Once there David rang the doorbell and thorn was heard barking. A few minuets Max opened the door.

"Hello David to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Asked Max

"I believe theses three have something to say to you," answered David.

Max looked at the tree subdued lost boys who looked both guilty nervous.

"And that would be?" Asked Max.

"Go on tell him," ordered David.

"We're sorry for the trouble we caused," apologized

Paul

"Yea we acted like a bunch of idiots sorry," said Marco.

Dwayne looked at max but didn't say any thing. David who was standing behind every one gave Dwayne hard smack on his sore ass.

"Ow what was that for?" hissed Dwayne while rubbing his ass.

Max gave David a look that conveyed that he knew how David handled the actions of the other lost boys.

"Quit stalling," growled David.

Dwayne glared at David and did as asked.

"Sorry" mumbled Dwayne not meaning it.

**Smack, smack, smack.**

"Say it so we can all hear you and like you mean it," said David after he delivered three whacks to Dwayne's backside.

"I'm sorry max," Said Dwayne.

"You're all forgiven but don't do it again," said Max.

"We won't," Said the boys.

After that Paul, Dwayne, Marco, and David went to the boardwalk for the rest of the night.

The End


End file.
